Artemis in Skyrim
by naruskyrimpjfan
Summary: Artemis is sent to check some wierd ocurrences and she ends up mortal and in Skyrim. Fortunateley she meets someone who will help her get back... And maybe conquer her heart. Artemis X Dovahkiin FirstFanfic Original Idea Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! First story! Original idea! Please read AN in the end!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Not in Kansas Anymore

As I dodged another sword strike to my neck, I couldn't help but remember what got me into this situation…

***Flashback***

Olympus, home to the twelve Olympians, is a golden city currently situated on top of the Empire State building. On the main temple, a man with long dark grey hair and a grey-and-black beard with a dark blue pinstriped suit, was sitting on a huge golden throne. This man was Zeus, lord of the sky, king of Gods. In front of him, kneeling was a woman of auburn colored hair and silver eyes, Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

"What do you require of me, father?"

"Recently there has been a surge of great power near the Rocky Mountains. No one has a clue of what it is; even Athena is confused. I need you to go and scout the place."

"It shall be done" Artemis stood and disappeared in a flash of silver light.

Artemis reappeared in the middle of a small camp, where a dozen girls were practicing archery. "Hunters! We have a mission from my father!" All the girls stopped what they were doing and focused on their lady. "There is something strange in the Rocky Mountains, we must investigate it." All the girls nodded and started packing their things. They had a mission now and they would complete it as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, a girl with long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin approached Artemis. "My lady, is there something wrong?"

"No Zoe, Its only I have a bad feeling about this…"

Zoe smiled reassuringly "Don't worry my lady, you have your Hunt with you."

Artemis gave her a half smile before jumping into her chariot. "Zoe, lead them to the mountains. I have something to do beforehand." Without another word, she took off.

She rode towards the sun as she was meeting her annoying brother Apollo, god of the sun and prophecies. She landed in a clearing and waited… and waited… and waited "Damn it Apollo! I now you are watching!" Not a second later, a red flaming Maserati landed in the clearing, scorching the surrounding ground. The door of the car opened and out of it came a young handsome blonde man. "Hello my dear sister, a pleasure to see you as always."

"Annoying as always"

"Why my dear little sister, I am hurt." He smiled charmingly at Artemis only to be hit across the head. "Anyway sis, what do you need?"

Artemis expression became serious "I have been tasked with a mission from father, but I have a bad feeling about it… Do you see something strange in the future?"

Apollo closed his eyes and put his hands together as if meditating. "Hmmm… Nope, nothing. The only thing I see is that you'll change in something. I don't know in what though." He opened his eyes and turned to his car "See you later sis!" Artemis too walked to her chariot but stopped when she heard a sudden crash. She turned only to see her brother lying in the ground convulsing. "Apollo! If this is one of your pranks, I'm going to kill you!" She ran to his brother, but he started glowing in an orange light as a thunderous voice came out of him.

"Nir goddess, Ah of distant lands. Gron Wah Joor. You shall recover your Rii when Dovahkiin Zoor Zah. For Drem to be kept, Dovahkiin Krii Alduin. (Hunt goddess, hunter of distant lands. Bind to mortality. You shall recover your essence when dragonborns legend is finite. For peace to be kept, dragonborn must kill Alduin)" When the last word escaped his mouth, he fell to the floor. Once he hit the floor, he didn't move.

"B-brother?" Artemis approached her brother slowly. When she was besides him, he suddenly inhaled really loudly and then groaned.

"I feel as if a dozen dragons just danced claque inside my head…" He turned to see the worried face of his sister. "Uh… What happened?"

Artemis just looked at him with a blank stare.

When she reappeared next to her hunters she was surprised to see they were already waiting for her at the Mountains. "How did you get here so fast?" She asked Zoe

"What are you speaking about my lady? We set up camp here over a week ago." Zoe was obviously confused "You left twenty days ago."

This only made Artemis more suspicious about this mission altogether.

"Zoe, prepare a hunting group. I want to finish this as soon as possible." Zoe turned around and shouted a few orders; five minutes later a group of ten hunters were armed and ready to accompany their lady.

"Hunters, follow me." She shouted and walked into the depths of the forest.

An hour passed, nothing happened. Two hours in the mountains, nothing wrong. When the watch marked three hours…

"Be alert hunters, I felt something close…" Artemis warned the girls as they entered a clearing. All the hunters nodded and readied their bows. "There!" Shouted one, firing her arrow into the darkness of the forest surrounding them. As the arrow struck its target, a loud primal roar was heard. A moment later, five humanoid, ape-like hairy beings ran out of the trees towards the hunters. They started firing their arrows no stop but it seemed to be nothing but bug bites to the ugly beings. Artemis let loose one of her arrows, piercing the first creatures skull and killing it instantly. The rest of the hunters weren't so lucky.

Four angry beasts closed in the hunters group and quickly wounded two and killed three girls, ripping them apart. The rest of the group quickly took them down with precise arrows to their eyes. The surviving hunters gathered their dead and wounded.

"My lady, something is wrong with these monsters…" Said Zoe, taking a closer look at them. They were the ugliest things she had ever seen: three fingers ended with claws in each arm and leg, three pitch black eyes and sharp fangs. This monster seemed to be designed to be ugly.

"What do you mean Zoe? They were certainly nothing I've ever seen before but… they are not disappearing into dust." She realized wide-eyed.

The other hunters realized it too, suddenly becoming terrorized. "But… Does that mean they are mortals?" Said one "How could a mortal become like _that_?" Another one. Similar shouts of nervousness and fear where heard all through the clearing.

"Silence!" Shouted Artemis, making all the hunters go mute. "Zoe, gather the hunters and take the dead and wounded back to camp, see to it that they are properly attended. Once you've finished that, send a message to Olympus about what has happened."

"What will you do my lady?" Zoe asked worriedly

"I will keep on with this investigation."

Artemis followed the five creatures trail to an ancient set of ruins. It was, basically, a circular hole in the ground, surrounded by pillars with dragon-like heads on the top part. There was a big iron door own in the bottom. She carefully entered, avoiding some bear-like traps and, surprisingly, a pressure plate which activated a flamethrower. She crossed a huge bridge and saw just how big the ruins were below the earth, she couldn't help but whistle in appreciation. It was at least the size of Zeus temple, which matched his ego in size; both were too big for their own good.

She continued walking until the end of the path. There was a really tall wall, surrounded by eight statues of robed men with grown beards. She saw some writings on the wall and went closer to examine them more carefully. There were multiple characters she couldn't understand but something caught her attention: an image of a silver bow. Her symbol. She reached with her hand and touched it. It shone brightly for an instant before it dimmed down. At the same time, all the eight statues seemed to come to life at the same time, throwing their arms to the sky.

"LAAS GRON JOOR!" (Life bond mortal) All the statues shouted at the same time. Artemis felt weak, she fell to her knees gasping for air as all color seemed to leave her hands, becoming as pale a corpse.

"GUT WAH VUS!" (Far to Nirn) All blackened around her.

When Artemis opened her eyes, she was no longer in the cave. She was lying in the snow and her weapons were nowhere to be found. She stood up and looked around. Nothing on sight but snow. She tried to teleport back to Olympus but was unable to do it. "_Something must be blocking teleportation_" She thought.

Without wasting another moment, she started walking away. After what seemed to be hours walking, Artemis started to feel something strange. It felt _cold_. That wasn't something a god could feel… "_I must have been weakened more than I thought_" She quickly looked for a refuge. She saw in the distance some tall ruins so without a second thought started approaching them. Once she arrived, she was met by a half nude man with a bow and a sword "_Isn't he freezing?_" Artemis asked herself.

"Oh, look there. Are you lost? Follow me; we have fire and warm food inside…" Now Artemis was a smart goddess, maybe not on Athena's level but smart nonetheless, but her hunger and cold experienced for the first time outweighed her common sense, so she nodded and followed the man.

Artemis entered the ruins after the man and what she first saw disgusted her: a rat the size of a Doberman laid dead before a pillar. She immediately perked up when she heard the man from before calling her to a fire where another two figures sat: a man and a woman.

Once she approached the fire, however, everything went wrong. The man pulled out a dagger and quickly put it on Artemis neck. "Now, sweetie, you are going to have to work _hard_ to get a meal, do you understand?" He said as his other hand began to trail her curvaceous body. Meanwhile, Artemis was with her eyes closed, trying with all her might to turn the man into a jackalope. She opened one eye. "_Nothing? Not even a fluffy tail? What's wrong with me?_"

"I said, do you understand!?" Shouted the man, pressing the dagger to her neck. The woman giggled "Let the dumb bitch be, she will understand once we get started."

Artemis got pissed. These damn mortals thought they were going to force her to do what!? She elbowed the first man in his family jewels before kicking him into the fire. He started shouting before rolling in the floor to stop the flames. Meanwhile, both the other man and the woman unsheathed their swords and charged at Artemis.

Which brings us to our actual situation.

***Flashback End***

I jumped away from their swords and in the brief moment before they started attacking again I took my hand to my neck. It has been stinging since we started to fight. I noticed something humid in my hand. I looked at my hand. This has to be a nightmare. Yes a nightmare, when I open my eyes again everything will be alright. After all there's no way that I had blood, RED blood coming out of a cut in my neck. That's preposterous, all gods have golden ichor flowing through their veins.

I opened my eyes. There were no swords at sight. Good. I looked around only to find a slightly burnt but extremely angry man from before charging at me like crazy with his bare hands "I was going to let you live after we were finished, but YOU HAVE PISSED ME OFF." He started choking me. I looked into his eyes, they were tainted with madness and lust "Don't worry I will make sure you don't die before you have a taste of everything I have in store for y-" He was cut off by an arrow coming out of his neck. I made my move and got his sword. I got ready to face his companions, but they soon carried the same fate, and were put down by the mysterious archer.

"Hey, are you okay?" It was a male voice. "Your wounds need to be taken care of, if you promise not to attack me, I'll help you"

"F-Fine, I p-promise. Come on out" My voice trembled.

* * *

**First of all, thanks for reading this chapter to its end. Second, English isnt my mother tongue so please if you see something wrong (the tipical "your story is shit" without a proper explanation will be ignored) with my story tell me so that I can improve. Also, remember my "Skyrim" is in spanish so I'll probably make a mess with the names. Please correct me.**

**Okay, here I need some help. This is going to be an ArtemisXDovahkiin story BUT I need ideas for our favourite dragon killer. I'd like you to send me your ideas about which race will the dragonborn be, choosing from the next list, being the first three the best (in my opinion) options:**

**Imperial**

**Breton**

**Bosmer**

**Nord (Too proud)**

**Altmer (Has a stick up his ass)**

**Dunmer (Too much of a sob story)**

**Red Guard (I... don't really see it)**

**Khajit (It would be fun but... I dont see it)**

**Argonian (This is a bit wierd)**

**Then, if possible tell me how he looks, some of his backstory, prefered weapons (must use a bow though) etc...**

**Providing I get some good answers from this fic, next chapter would be up next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter of Artemis in Skyrim!**

**Zanondalf1992 - True, I forgot the poor Orsimer. Nah, I'm sure they'll forgive me. (I turn aroun) Hey Torug gro-Igron... What are you doing with that ax?... Ahhhh! Somebody save me!**

**King-Rage - Sorry, I just can't imagine Artemis with a, in a few words, humanized crocodile. (I turn around again) Hey Veezara... What are you doing with a bottle of ketchup?... Ah! You *****! That was my leg!**

**Annonimous4862 - Thanks! Like somebody whose name I can't remember said: "The weirder the better" XD I'd love to get a beta for this story but I have no idea how to get one so, if somebody wants to volunteer, PM me. Sorry for not going with the Nord but I think that this Half Breton will be quite interesting.**

**Cegorach - Okay, I'll admit the idea of dovahkiin being an Alfiq is interesting, but... 1º They can't use their hands to use a bow and 2º They are suposed to be intelligent enough to just understand spoken lenguage, but not speak it. The idea of dovahkiin being a sload is wierd as hell. Too wierd for me, sorry. They look like the bastard son of a Darkspawn (Dragon Age) and Gamariki (Naruto) *shudder***

**Ragna - As you'll see I used your character. Sorry if I butcher him a little bit, but it wouldn't be fun otherwise ;) also I'd like you to tell me the name of the "young woman he had grown incredibly close to" for future reference. If you don't know/care , I'll just use a random name.**

**aback - sorry aback, I ended up choosing a Breton/Nord**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
**

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" It was a male voice. "Your wounds need to be taken care of, if you promise not to attack me, I'll help you"

"F-Fine, I p-promise. Come on out" My voice trembled.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the dragonborn

Out of the shadows came a man. He was wearing full body steel armor and had a wooden bow in his left hand. I eyed him carefully, judging if it was really okay to allow a man to come near me after the fiasco with the bandits. I couldn't help but sigh. I was bleeding, losing a lot of blood and if what I knew about mortals was correct, they… _we_ can't live without the red fluid in our veins.

I slowly put the sword down. I left it in the ground at arms reach, just in case. The man came closer and placed his bow on his back, then he took his helmet off. I must admit that he wasn't an eyesore; Aphrodite would have called him handsome even. He had silver-white hair and his skin was lightly tanned. His most impressive feature, however, was his eyes. They were a deep golden yellow color, and you had the feeling that you'd get lost in them if you looked at them for too long.

I kept staring into his eyes until I felt something old… no, not old: _ancient_ and _powerful_. Something that I had only seen in the eyes of the most powerful monsters I've hunted through the millennia. These ones, unlike the monsters' didn't have an evil feeling to them. They were more… friendly.

He kneeled next to me and took his right gauntlet off. "Don't worry miss. I'm no novice in restoration spells" Before I could even ask what he meant by that, his hand began to glow in a yellow-orange light and I felt as if I had jumped into a hot bath. I closed my eyes instinctively while the warm sensation focused specially in my arms, which had been sliced several times during my fight, my chest and my neck.

The pleasant feeling stopped a few seconds later and I opened my eyes. "Well, it looks like your wounds weren't as severe as they appeared. They healed quickly." He stood up and put his gauntlet back on. "By the way, I'm Wolfe, Wolfe Gunnar." He told me while offering his hand to help me up.

I took offense by that. Does he think I'm too weak to stand up on my own? I glared at him and stood up without his help "My name is Artemis" I was expecting him to show at least some recognition to the name but all I got was a blank stare. "What a weird name" He said nonchalantly.

I started to regret my promise of not attacking him.

He went over the bodies of the bandits and plucked his arrows out of them before checking their pockets and taking out a little bag of coins from each one of them. He poured all their coin into a middle sized bag and threw it to me with a smile. He winked at me. "They won't be needing that" He put his helmet back on. "I'm afraid I have some business in these ruins. Do you think you can go back to Whiterun or Riverwood by yourself?"

Whiterun? Riverwood? I must say that in all my years of travelling with my hunters, I've never heard of such places. And we have been all over the world.

He must have seen my confused expression, because he eyed me carefully. "You haven't heard about Riverwood? Not even about Whiterun?" He seemed as confused as I was "Okay, maybe some of these names will ring a bell: Cyrodiil, Skyrim, Morrowind… No?" He seemed to be getting more confused each passing second. "Well then, Miss, where the hell on Nirn have you been hiding all your life?" He appeared to be exasperated.

"Nirn?" One thing I know for sure is that my world's name, said in no matter the tongue, would translate to my mind as Earth. Not Nirn. Well fuck.

"Say, did you happened to have hit your head back when you were fighting those bandits?"

This was my chance to play dumb and go along with it! I put my most innocent face. "Uh… I don't remember… Probably?"

For a moment he stood still. I hope he bought it. Then he sighed. "There is only one option then. I can't leave these ruins without what I came here for so you'll have to accompany me until then. Afterwards, counting with both our survival, we'll go to Whiteruns market and check if someone knows you." He turned to me, his expression dead serious. "Okay, if you wan't to survive, you'll do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, the way I tell you to do it. Okay?"

The gall of this man to order me around… Unfortunately, I have to play along for now. Once I recover though, I'll be having some jackalope soup, kukukukuku… "Of course"

He smiled "Let's go, follow me quietly." And so, I followed him. First we came upon three giant rats like the one I saw in the entrance of the cave. He quietly shot an arrow to the first and then the second before they had time to react. The third rat began a berserker charge against Wolfe. He killed it with his next arrow, but given the inertia of the rat, its body kept advancing until it hit Wolfe's body, throwing him to the floor with the dead rat on top of him. I couldn't help but laugh as he tried to take the rat off himself. "Yea, ha-ha, really funny. Try to be under one of those smelly skeevers… "He growled while dusting his armor. I giggled for a moment then stopped myself. Artemis does NOT giggle.

He got his arrows back and we kept advancing. On the next room there was another bandit, though this one looked much stronger than the ones in the entrance, he was holding a torch and had a greatsword in his back. He seemed to be focused in something difficult because he was eyeing something in the ceiling while mumbling. "Damn ancient nords and their impossibly difficult puzzles… Why couldn't they put something simpler?"

Wolfe took out one dagger and motioned me to be quiet. Then he approached the man slowly and stabbed him on the back. Once the bandit was dead, he got the greatsword, strapped it to his back and motioned me to come closer. The room had a lever in the center and three weird pyramid like things with animals carved in them to the left. Just in front of me there was a metal door and on top of that there were two mouth-like statues with an animal inside of each ones mouth. There was a gap between the two where it seemed to be another one, which had fallen to the floor and was just besides the lever.

Wolfe went next to the lever and pulled it… Nothing happened. "Artemis, sit down, this might take a while." He then started inspecting the room. I looked at him weirdly. I may not have known him for long but he didn't seem THAT dumb… Anyway, while he looked around for clues on how to open the door, I went to a treasure chest in a corner of the room. Inside there was a bow and a quiver with about sixty steel arrows. The bow didn't seem to be of great quality, but it would do for now: it was very similar to the one Wolfe had. It was wooden, with its center curved towards the wielder and with a leather strap for the hand.

Wolfe seemed to be going crazy, as he started kicking the door "OPEN!" Kick "YOURSELF!" Punch "YOU STUPID!" Kick "DOOR!" Head butt and fell to the floor holding his head.

"You really can't figure it out?" I asked him.

He looked sheepishly at me "This is the first time I come to nord ruins."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here to get a stone with some ancient writings for the Jarl of Whiterun and his court wizard"

"I thought you were a grave robber or a bandit…" He stopped sulking an immediately got up. He seemed furious, a cold rage in his eyes. "I admit that you could have confused me with a grave robber… But never! And I mean NEVER! Compare me to that SCUM!"

I was scared. Not by the man, mind you, but by what I saw in his eyes again. The ancient power from earlier now seemed to be becoming wild and dangerous. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean…"

He seemed to calm down "No, you don't need to be sorry… I am the one who should apologize for overreacting and threatening you, but, you see, I have bad experiences with bandits." He smiled at me. I found it somewhat relaxing. "I'm sorry" We both said at the same time, and then we looked at each other and started laughing.

Once we both calmed down he looked at me "Anyway, what were you saying about figuring it out?"

"Well… I think the door will open if we enter the right combination of animals there" I said as I pointed to the pyramid thingies.

"You're probably right… But where can we find the combination?" I looked at him blankly and pointed to the mouth shaped statues in the wall. "Oh… Ok then."

He went to the pyramids and turned the first one, then the third one, then he stopped. "Ha! Your reasoning is wrong! There are three pillars but only two…" I face palmed and pointed to the one in the ground "…mouths… in… the… Sorry, my bad." He turned the middle pilar and pulled the lever. The door, unsurprisingly, opened.

Inside the next room there were few things of interest: a chest with a small bag of coins and a strange glowing gem. Wolfe put it all in a bag and passed it to me "Mind carrying for me?" He asked with a smile. I scowled, but took the bag nonetheless. There was a desk with a few books, most of them looked burnt but there was one in perfect condition. Wolfe opened it and started reading it.

A sudden screech and a blur of brown fur forced him to leave the book and unsheathe his recently acquired greatsword. Without a second thought he impaled the skeever with smug satisfaction. "Die rat" He didn't seem to notice another skeever coming from behind him and jumping towards him.

"Wolfe, look out!" I said. He didn't have enough time to turn around so in a swift move I loaded an arrow in my bow, aimed and shoot while the skeever was in the air. The result? The skeever I shot fell on top of Wolfe who let go his sword which fell on top of him with the impaled skeever.

I started laughing louder and louder until I fell to the ground in laughter. All the while Wolfe was trying to shake the skeevers off.

"I'll have revenge…" He mumbled once he was able to stand up again. "Okay, but be careful. The next time you might be tackled down by _three_ skeevers." He glared at me and I started laughing again.

"I didn't know you could use a bow" He tried to change the subject. I just shrugged. "When I saw the bow I remembered myself hunting…" He seemed to buy it but still looked at me suspiciously. "Would you rather be skeever food?"

He looked embarrassed "Well, lets go!" He went to some stairs in a corner of the room and started going down. I sighed "Men" And I followed him.

The second level of these ruins was empty. No bandits, no skeevers, no nothing. It looked the same as the upper level, but most walls were covered in spider webs. I can't imagine the size of the spiders that did this.

Unlike in the previous level, there were no torches here so Wolfe covered his left hand in fire and lighted one he was keeping in his back pocket. I refuse to be surprised by things like this anymore.

We kept walking through the ruins until we started to hear a voice. "Hello? Somebody, help me!" We entered the next room to find a man covered in web hanging on a wall. "Be careful!" He shouted. I didn't understood him at first, but I soon realized he was looking to the ceiling. I looked up to see something that would make Athena cover in fear. A spider. A GIANT spider, hanging from the ceiling just on top of Wolfe. I saw as it jumped towards Wolfe, who was still unaware of the spider. I don't know what came into me, making me risk my life to save a man.

I pushed him out of the way of the spider, getting beaten instead of Wolfe. The world around me started to darken, and the last thing I was able to hear was Wolfe "Artemis no!" After that, it all went black.

* * *

**And thats all for today!**

**Bear in mind (again) that my Skyrim is in spanish so I'll probably confuse names.  
**

**I want you to tell me which sidequests you'd like Artemis and Wolfe to do. For now, they will: join the companions, the Hircine quest, a original quest for Wolfe and may or may not join the Thieves Guild.**

**I'd also want to know which side of the civil war should they end up joining: Imperial, Stormcloak or just be caught in the crossfire as a neutral party.**

**Please review!**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for taking this long! I've had some crazy weeks with at least five exams each!**

**To your reviews:**

**1lyndon: Yes, not Artemis though.**

**PJO is the best: I agree, both sides fight for a stupid reason but in the end they'll need to pick a side or get caught in the crossfire (It wouldn't be nice to get your house in Whiterun burnt because both sides thought you were the enemy). It's also quite likely that they'll join the thieves guild (Artemis and Nocturnal face to face... LOL) Lastly, about the preferred weapon, I'm going with a bow and a greatsword.**

**Cegorach: "Telekinesis and Illusion. Problems solved!  
They're magic, so intelligence isn't the problem, just vocal cords. And magic can fix that!"**

**Yeah, and next thing, mudcrabs will romance Argonians.**

**But I must agree with something: All Glory to the Hypnosload!**

**Annonimous4862: a special thaks for proofreading!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

I pushed Wolfe out of the way of the spider, getting beaten instead of him. The world around me started to darken, and the last thing I was able to hear was Wolfe's "Artemis, no!". After that, it all went black.

I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't make out much of what I was able to see but I recognized a silver-white blur. "Wol-fe?" I got angry with myself- the voice of a goddess isn't supposed to sound that fragile and weak.

"Oh, thanks Akatosh you're fine!" His tone suggested he was relieved, as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He carefully placed me down in a spider-web free spot in the floor. I abruptly realized he was carrying me.

Then it hit me. The spider! What happened to it!? I looked around frenetically until I got my answer. The spider was dead, lying in a poodle of its own blood. It seemed to have gone a few rounds with a very pissed Ares. I looked questioningly at Wolfe.

He just shrugged. "It pissed me off." He turned to a corner and waved "She's woken up!"

Another man, the one who had been stuck in the web, walked towards us. Wolfe must have freed him while I was unconscious. He took a small red vial from his bag. "Here, drink this."

I hesitatingly drank the red potion. Its flavor reminded me of a watered down cup of nectar and I started to feel better right away. I felt as if I could storm my brother's temple and burn all his horrid haiku.

"Thank you, I feel better now" I said. The man nodded and turned to Wolfe. "It's strange to find someone here in Skyrim so vulnerable to frostbite venom. It's as if it was the first time you got stung by a spider."

Now, how to explain this? I had never been bitten by a spider. Ever. Arachne's sons were afraid of me because I incinerated any and all arachnids in my camp.

"Uh…" I mumbled, trying to find an excuse.

"She's suffered a strong blow to the head recently and has lost her memory" Wolfe explained to the man. "Besides, she could just be allergic to that stuff. Wouldn't be the first one, either."

Of course, the knight in shining armor comes to the rescue. I didn't need his help for this but I couldn't say otherwise or my cover would be blown, so I settled with glaring at him.

Wolfe didn't seem to notice as he kept chatting with the other man. "I thank you again, Arvel. Without your alchemy and potions I don't think Artemis would have lived."

The man seemed to blush in embarrassment "My friend, don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you would have been able to save her with your restoration magic. And my potions _shouldn't_ have worked _that_ well…"

"No, I'm nothing but a novice. Anyway, I came here looking for a big stone with ancient nord writings on it. Any clues as to where it may be?"

"Well, before I got trapped I explored this caves thoroughly and I didn't see anything like that…"

Wolfe sighed in disappointment.

"…but there _is_ a place I couldn't enter. There was a door which needed an especial golden dragon claw as a key. It took forever but- "

Wolfe cut him off "That's Valerius' claw! It was stolen by some thieves a week ago. From what I have been told, the little bastards killed a couple of guards before escaping to these very same mountains. And… oh."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Arvel had in his hands a golden claw-shaped object and Wolfe was staring into it.

...

...

...

Arvel jumped up and ran deeper into the ruins. "You will never catch me, for I am Arvel the Swift! Muahahahaha!" Was the last thing we heard.

I'll admit that he wasn't called 'swift' for nothing.

Wolfe blinked once, twice and unsheathed his greatsword, hot in pursuit of Arvel while yelling "Come here thief!"

I stood up and looked around the room, looking for something usefull. I saw a quiver full of arrows and two knives. I quickly added the arrows to my own and left the knives, after all I should be able to fend off anything before it comes too close…

I somehow knew this choice would come back to bite me soon. I ran after Wolfe, through the small passage, to the depths of the ruins.

Soon, I started hearing the sound of metal hitting flesh and strange gurgle-like growls.

I entered the next room and found Wolfe in combat against ten walking, sword-wielding corpses. Without thinking twice, I prepared an arrow in my bow, aimed and fired at one of the corpses, who fell with an arrow to the knee.

This seemed to get their attention as four, one wielding an axe and a shield, another one with a greatsword and the other two carrying one-handed swords, turned towards me and charged. I would have time for three shots before they reached me, and then I'd be mostly defenseless; I knew I should've got those knives! I shot my first arrow, taking down the greatsword one. My second shot was deflected by a shield but my third hit its owner's eye. The other two raised their swords, preparing to strike. I jumped back to avoid their swings and attacked the first one using my bow as a club.

I hit it in the head, knocking it… unconscious? How can a corpse fall unconscious? This thought distracted me for a second, which was exactly what the last zombie needed. It swung his sword, aiming to my neck.

I could already feel the cold metal against my flesh but my face was unexpectedly splashed with cold fluid and I felt something fall to my feet. Wolfe had finished off his opponents and had rushed to my aid, cutting the zombie's arm.

The silvery-white haired man raised his sword once again and in a swift move beheaded the corpse. "So these are Skyrim's Draugr…" I looked at him questioningly "They are ancient nord warriors who worshiped the dragons, brought back to life to defend their tombs."

I could only nod before he started running again and I quickly ran after him, after grabbing one of those Draugr's one-handed swords. We hadn't been running for long when we found Arvel fighting against two Draugr. Wolfe and I joined the battle and it was over rather quickly. Once the Draugr stopped moving, Arvel looked at us before starting to run again. "May I shoot him?" I asked.

He looked at me with a smirk "Let's try the diplomatic solution first." He ran after Arvel. "Wait! You can keep whatever we find, we just need the stone!"

Arvel froze and seemed to consider. He turned to us "Why is this stone so important?"

"Whiterun's court wizard needs it, as it may have answers about the dragons…"

Arvel started to laugh. "So if I take that stone to Whiterun I'll be rewarded? Great! Thank you for the information, now stay here and rot with the Draugr!" And he started running again. "And after I'm rewarded, I'll become a thane! And after that I will get to be a thane in all nine holds of Skyrim! And I'll overthrow all Jarls, turning myself to Skyrim's High King!"

"He's delusional!" We kept pursuing him until he stepped in a rock which made a soft *click* before a swinging wall, full of spikes, impaled him.

Both Wolfe and I stopped. Without Arvel's crazy shouts, the crypt had become dead silent.

"That was… anticlimactic." Said Wolfe, and I agreed with him, though I didn't show it. Instead I glared at him.

"You should have allowed me to kill him."

He seemed to shrunk slightly under my stare. "Um… sorry, I promise next thief who tries to escape from us is yours."

If he thinks that will get him out of this, he is wrong. I kept glaring at him while he went over Arvel's body to retrieve the golden claw.

We kept going, finding a few Draugr on the way, which were rapidly dealt with by my arrows. I was determined to prove him I could defend myself. We got to a door with three concentric rings, showing a bear, a firefly and an owl which oddly reminded me of Athena.

Wolfe sat in front of the door, putting the claw in the floor. He placed both his hands on his head "Think, think, think." He seemed to be deep in thought. I looked at the claw and saw the three circular shapes with animals on them. Meanwhile, Wolfe kept on thinking "Think, think think…"

See? Stupid men. I decided to see how long it would take him to realize how to open that door.

*One hour later*

"Think, think, think…"

You've got to be kidding me.

Wolfe grabbed the claw and stood up with a jump. "I've got it!"

He approached the door, grabbed the claw with both hands and… started smashing it against the door.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" I shouted.

I hit him in the head hard and grabbed the claw. I turned the rings until the animals in both the claw and the wall coincided and then I pushed it into the three holes in the door.

The rings started to spin until they were all owls and the door opened with a hiss. We went forward, through a rock bridge over a waterfall and into a large chamber.

It seemed to be natural, but further in you could see a grey rock platform with a black sarcophagus and a big wall… I swear I've seen that before… But where?

OMAKE

-The travelling Draugr, chapter 1-

Thargurk woke up slowly. Three strangers tried to break into the sacred shrine. The first had been too fast, Thargurk had barely enough time to see him, but then the second one arrived, a half-breed nord, armed with shiny armor and weapons. He and his nine eternal sleep-chamber brothers tried to stop him but he proved to be strong, holding them back.

Then the third one arrived. It was a female daedra who didn't looked like a daedra. She was armed with a bow. The first thing the not-daedra daedra had done was shoot him. It hit his leg and made him fall, hitting his head against the floor and sending him back to his sleep.

He had no clue how much time had passed, but he was sure of two things: firstly, the sacred sanctuary had been defiled and all his brothers were in a truly eternal sleep; he was the last one. Secondly, he had trouble walking with his left leg, where the cursed arrow had hit.

He knew he had no future in that cave and so, he decided to venture to the outside world.

* * *

**Yep, definetly not my best chapter but I was in a hurry so... sorry!**

**New question: Should Artemis learn how to Shout? Which shouts?**

**What do you think about the Omake? First chapter not so fun... Next one I hope I'll do better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again...**

**ro781727- I have this story somewhat planned so I can't really do the taped and sent to Olympus (at least yet) , but personally I hate spoilers so I won't say exactly what will happen. Enough to say, Artemis won't be the only one meeting foreign gods... For your other ideas: yes**

**Artemislover- the near death experience is a great idea, but the belching contest... I don't think even without a reputation Artemis would do something like that... I mean, come on, she's been the virgin goddess, the nº1 man-hatter for over two thousand years...**

**onyx team- she won't, thanks for your vote**

**Guest- I'm also looking forward to that encounter but it won't be happening in the near future. Wolfe will be a werewolf before that and there's still a long way to go for that...**

**Cegorach- Yea, I thought it over and I agree. As awesome as it would be seing Artemis shouting someone into a wall, she doesn't really have any connections to it.**

**Deadzepplin- Thanks for the idea! At first he was only going to be encountering odd people here and there but your idea was great. Poor Thargurk, what a horrible destiny awits him *dark chuckle***

**Winter-Buzz- Sorry, you were outvoted but thanks for voting!**

**And to you all: Thanks for reviewing**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_It seemed to be natural, but further in you could see a grey rock platform with a black sarcophagus and a big wall… I swear I've seen that before… But where?_

* * *

"What's that? It sounds like some kind of music…" Wolfe asked me as we approached the wall.

"I don't hear anything" We stopped in front of the wall. I focused in the words written in it. They looked familiar.

"Please, tell me you do see the letters glowing." Wolfe asked me, his eyes glued to the wall. I stayed silent. "Great, now I'm going crazy." I looked at him questioningly until he was sent backwards, as if punched by a Cyclops. I ran to see if he was alright, he was my ticket out of here.

"Wolfe! Are you okay?"

He groaned and tried to stand, only to fall back to the floor. "I feel as if I'd just read one hundred spell tomes… And you have no idea what I'm speaking about."

I was about to answer when we heard a loud crack. The sarcophagus lid slide to the side and a very tall, well armored and armed draugr came out of it. Its empty eyes locked on Wolfe, it took a deep breath and shouted "**Fus!**" We were sent flying as some kind of invisible force pushed us back.

We both recuperated quickly and Wolfe unsheathed his sword and charged against the draugr while I kept him busy, shooting arrows at him. The draugr had a heavy warhammer and swung it, trying to knock Wolfe back. He dodged it easily and attacked him, making a deep cut in its chest. I saw an opening and shot an arrow to its head, hitting an eye and making it growl in what I thought was pain… or annoyance… or laughter.

Whatever the growl meant, it was cut short as Wolfe beheaded it with a powerful swing. "What just happened?" I asked him.

"That draugr used the power of the voice…" He said, deep in thought. I looked at him for a minute until he realized it. "O right, memory loss… That draugr used an ancient power, called the voice, in which he uses words from the dragon language to shout. Depending on the word, the shout can do different things. The only known users of the voice nowadays are the greybeards, some monks who live on top of the highest mountain in Skyrim, and Ulfrick Stormcloak, jarl of Windhelm."

Once he finished explaining, we searched the sarcophagus. There were several ancient artifacts: a helmet, a dagger, a small bag of coins and some necklaces and rings. Wolfe took his steel helm off and studied the one on the tomb. "This helmet seems to be enchanted… it seems to be fire resistant. I think I'll keep it." He then gave me the dagger and put everything else on a bag on his belt. "It's an elven dagger, I don't know why but I think it suits you." He told me. "Th-thank you." He started laughing loudly at my stammering while I glared holes in his head.

He looked around for a few more minutes, while I tested my new dagger. It was well balanced, it reminded me of the hunting knifes my mother gave me when Apollo and I defended her from Niobe, who was making fun of her for only having two childs, whereas she had fourteen. I chased her off but Apollo was a little bit more radical, killing thirteen of her children leaving only one alive as a punishment. Just like with Orion, Apollo takes things too far.

"Artemis! Come on, I found the stone!" I quickly tied the dagger to my belt and followed him. He was standing next to a mural with inscriptions similar to those in the wall earlier. In a small table in front of it laid a stone tablet with inscriptions and drawings which looked like dragons.

"I think this must be it" He said before picking it up and putting it in his bag. "Of course, it had to be heavy. Why don't they ask for me to retrieve the 'Feather of lightness'? Or the 'light book of un-heaviness'? But nooooo they always ask for the giants hammer, or for a mammoths husk…"

"Quit your whining, lets go"

He sighed and went up some stairs behind the wall "I think I saw a lever somewhere near here, it probably leads to a back exit…"

"Or a horrible death by activating a trap."

He shrugged. "It's worth a shot." He pulled the lever and a rock which seemed to be part of the wall slide open. "See? Told you." He said with a stupid grin on his face. He walked into the passage and tripped over a wire. I pushed him out of reflex and a moment latter a giant elephant-like skull crashed where he was a moment ago. I looked at him with a grin "See? Told you." He started grunting under his breath as I watched him carefully avoid several more wires.

After setting over twelve different traps, we managed to get to the exit. And back to the cold, cold snow. I started shivering while following Wolfe through the snow covered path. He mentioned we would first go to a town called Riverwood to give back the golden claw to his rightful owner.

I looked down, trying to forget the cold around me, focusing instead on following the trail that Wolfe's boots left in the snow. The clothes my hunters and I wore were not prepared to face such cold, after all I could always materialize some pelts to warm ourselves back in our camp.

Thinking of my hunters made me sad. Here I was, father knows where, while my hunters waited for their lady to come back. Knowing my family, Apollo would be threatening anyone who has ever had a grudge against me, trying to find out where I am. Father probably suspects of Hades or Uncle Poseidon. Athena is most likely locked up inside of her study trying to figure were I am. I wish they'll find me soon but I can't rely on them finding me, I must find a way back on my own.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a furry grey thing hit me in the face. I looked up to see Wolfe staring at me. "You seem cold." He said before turning and continuing the journey. I looked more closely to the thing he threw at me. They were two grey wolf pelts. I wrapped on the fur and instantly felt as if the temperature increased. I looked at Wolfe, who was waiting for me at a bifurcation of the path, sitting in a rock.

"Thanks" I said. I hate thanking a man, but even I had to admit I was thankful for the pelts. Maybe when I get my powers back I'll only turn him into a jackalope for a few days…

"We're an hour from Riverwood. We'll stay the night and see if someone recognizes you in the morning. After that, I'll head to Whiterun. You are free to tag along if you want."

I nod as we silently resumed the walk towards Riverwood.

True to his word, one hour later we arrived to Riverwood. Away from the mountains and the snow, the temperature was still cold, but it was bearable, nothing I couldn't deal with. Riverwood itself was a small town. I could only count about seven or eight houses in total.

Once we entered Riverwood, Wolfe pointed to the left "That's the Sleeping Giant Inn," He pointed to the right " that's Alvor's house, he's the towns smith." Wolfe pointed to the house on the far left "And that is Riverwood Trader, owned by Lucan and Camilla Valerius. They are the owners of the golden claw." He said before heading to the Valerius store.

I nodded and followed him.

Wolfe opened the door and not a second later a brown haired girl jumped at him and hugged Wolfe. "Thanks Divines you're okay, I was so worried about you…"

"I told you a few thieves couldn't stop me Camilla." Answered Wolfe, obviously embarrassed, while he tried to escape the trap that was the arms of the girl. Meanwhile, I had three different and contradictory emotions. A part of me wanted to laugh, as if his embarrassment amused me, another part wanted to turn him into a jackalope for corrupting a young maiden, the third part of me, however, had the strangest feeling. I wanted to attack Camilla, to get her away from Wolfe. Could I be… jealous? Impossible, I hardly know the man. Even more, he is a disgusting pig, as all men. It just wasn't possible. I determined I wanted to hurt the girl because she was acting as a daughter of Aphrodite, throwing herself at any man she saw.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Wolfe broke free from Camilla and went to talk to Lucan. Much to my annoyance, I couldn't help a sigh of relief once Camilla and Wolfe separated. Luckily nobody noticed it.

"So you like Wolfe…" Or so I thought.

"I-I'd never like a man, they're all dirty pigs." I said as fast as I could, stumbling over my own words.

Camilla laughed. "Keep telling that to yourself sweetie" She sounded like Aphrodite. "Maybe Wolfe didn't notice it, but I caught that little sigh…" I wondered if Aphrodite had a long lost mortal twin.

"I… It was a sigh of annoyance!" Yes, that's it! "And I was looking at him while you hugged him because we are in a hurry!"

"My, my, who talked about looking at him?" She said, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I-But-Ah… Shut up…" I whispered, to which she simply laughed.

"Anyway, I'm Camilla Valerius, and you are…"

"Artemis"

"No last name?"

"Long story short, I only remember my name after some bandits tried to take advantage of me" Best to keep with my cover story.

"Oh you poor dear…"

"But Wolfe saved me. He said he's taking me to Whiterun to see if someone recognizes me."

She hugged me. Even if it was for different reasons, I found the hug comforting. "The road to Whiterun is dangerous. I think we might have an old leather armor we could give you for extra protection…"

I felt bad for lying to her, but an armor would be appreciated, after all, my hunter armor was ready to defend me against celestial bronze, imperial gold, and monster attacks, not mortal weapons. She ran upstairs and five minutes later called me up, while Wolfe and Lucan were still speaking about something. I only made out some words, such as 'cow' 'frostbite spider' 'giant' and 'enter in an inn'

I went upstairs and found the armor lying in the bed. "Where can I change?" Camilla looked at me weirdly. I might trust my hunters with all my heart but ever since the incident at the springs with Actaeon, I promised myself to never show my naked body to anyone, much less to the men downstairs. Camilla seemed to notice me looking downstairs because she smiled "Don't worry, I'll go down and make sure no one is trying to take a peep.

I smiled back at her and, once she went downstairs, undressed myself. I hadn't noticed it before, but my clothes were horribly sticky, covered with the spiders and draugr blood. It took me nearly fifteen minutes to undress myself. Then, I noticed a small mirror and I took a look of myself. Now, I might not be obsessed by my looks like other goddesses *cough*Aphrodite*cough* but I always prided myself in looking pure and clean. That was, until now. My usually auburn hair was covered in spider webs and dry blood, making it a dark shade of red and matted in several parts, my face was dirty, covered in dirt. I could barely recognize myself.

I finished dressing myself. Now I had a new objective: find a bath.

OMAKE

-The travelling Draugr, chapter 2-

Thargurk was walking through the old plains, heading to the big city he saw from the tomb, it appeared to be built around Dragonsreach. On the way he had already encountered several wolves, two frostbite spiders, a troll and a strange cat who called himself M'aiq. The cat gave him a mirror and Thargurk realized he wouldn't fit with the living looking like that, so he relieved the cat from his monk-like robe and put it on.

After the encounter with M'aiq, the draugr continued his way, arriving to the city. When he arrived, a guard came to meet him. "Halt, stranger. What business do you have in Whiterun?" Thargurk just stared at him without blinking from inside his hood.

They spent a minute like that. Then, the guard eyed the ancient nord sword tied to his belt.

"Oh, I understand: you are a warrior monk who has sworn a vow of silence." Thargurk couldn't believe the sheer stupidity of this living. "I see you're limping with your right leg… An arrow injury?" Thargurk nodded once again. "Oh, I know how that feels. I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee… Would you like to join Whiterun guard?" The draugr nodded for the third time. "Wonderful. Normally you'd have to go through some tests, but I can see you're capable so follow me to the barracks, I'll give you some armor."

The draugr silently thanked Alduin and followed the guard.

* * *

**And that's it**

**I'm sorry to say this but next update might take a while. I'm currently on my last year before university and my grades aren't as good as I want them to be so I'll have to spend more time with my textbooks and less time with my computer...**

**As a sidenote, I had a great idea which I'm not to sure about...**

**I could add Thalia, daughter of Zeus, into the story (She would have a minor role) but I'm not 100% sure so tell me what you think.**


End file.
